


If we see each other again

by Duckling_is_a_lunartic



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Happy Ending, I'm an awful author so this is probably really bad, I'm not good at tags so I'll just stop now..., M/M, Thomas almost dies, it's kinda really sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 16:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15777681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duckling_is_a_lunartic/pseuds/Duckling_is_a_lunartic
Summary: It's hard to stay calm when you receive an email from your dying best friend. Even harder if you're in love with them.





	If we see each other again

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, I'm a terrible author, you've been warned. This isn't going to be very good.
> 
> Also, I barely edited this, so that'll make it even worse.

Newt stared at his computer screen, bored. Waiting. Hoping for something to show up. Waiting. Contemplating getting up. Waiting. Waiting. Waiting. Bored. Waiting.  
An email popped up. Finally, something. He opened it.  
It was a video.   
Newt clicked on the video.

A boy appeared on the screen. Hazel eyes. Short brown hair. Blood covered most of his face. He looked… sad, almost.  
“I'm recording this to say goodbye.” He said. “I was… I was shot, a few minutes ago. I'm… recording this a little last minute. I have to say goodbye. I'm, uh…” He coughed. “I'm sorry. I don't want to go. That said, I don't… don't think I have much choice. Sorry Newt. I don't want to put this on you. But I need you to tell my mom about this.”  
That was Thomas. Newt's best friend.   
“Tell my family what happened.” He continued. “Show them this, if you have to. And… Newt… I'm so sorry. I know this is going to be hard on you. I have… one thing to say, before I go. I'll miss you. A lot. If… if somehow I make it through this alive… visit me hospital? Please? You always make everything better.” He coughed a lot. An ambulance sounded in the background. “Maybe I'll see you someday in whatever thise is beyond life. But not too soon, alright?” He smiled weakly. “Goodbye, Newt. And… tell my family I'll miss them.”  
An ambulance pulled up behind him.  
The video ended.

“Bloody… You can't just... Thomas…” Newt whispered.   
And just like that, the world came crashing down repeatedly. Tears rolled down his face. his breath came in shuddering gasps. There was no sense of time, no direction for anything, no anything.  
Just nothingness. A blank void of nothingness that swallowed Newt up. It was strangely comforting in a way.

 

 

Newt didn't know how long he stayed like that, crying and sobbing and trapped in a void of nothingness.  
But all things must end eventually.  
When eventually his sobbing quieted down a reasonable amount, and when the tears were less like rivers and more like rain drops, Newt called Thomas’ mother.  
“Newt? Hello, dear.” The woman said. She didn't even know what happened to Thomas. “What's wrong? Are you crying?”  
Get a grip, Newt told himself. “I'm sorry.” He hadn't meant to appologise, but once he started, he couldn't stop.   
“Stop apologising, Newt. What's wrong?”  
“Thomas.” Newt gasped out. “I- I don't… it didn't look-... I think he's… he's g- gone.”  
There was a gasp through the phone. “I'll be right over, honey, we're going to the hospital. You're at home?”   
“Yeah.” Newt whispered.   
“Are you going to be okay?” And Newt started crying even harder because this woman's son was dying if he wasn't already dead, and she must be freaking out and she still worried about Newt.  
“I'll be fine.” He lied. It was such a blatantly obvious lie, but Thomas’ mother pretended she didn't know that, and neither of them was going to be okay, not without Thomas, but they pretended. They played pretend. They pretended the world wasn't crashing down around them. They pretended everything really was okay. They pretended Thomas wasn't dying.   
And for a few minutes, while Newt was playing pretend, the world seemed just a little better.  
Then Thomas’ mother drove up to Newt’s house, and reality came crashing down on him again. Thomas was dying- dead, even- and Newt might never be okay again, and the world was ending, and he couldn't breathe, and he had to just get up and try. For Thomas.

 

 

When they got to the hospital, the game of pretend was over. Both Newt and Thomas’ mother were crying so heavily they couldn't see, and that was probably dangerous conditions to be driving in, and it didn't matter. It might never matter again.  
The two of them ran inside, stopping only briefly to find out where Thomas was before breaking back into a run to get to him.  
When a nurse tried to stop Newt from going inside, saying something about family only, Thomas’ mother got him in, saying he might as well be family for all that she or Thomas cared.  
Newt made a mental note to thank her profusely when all the chaos that came with the world ending was said and done.  
They sat beside Thomas’ bed. Thomas who was alive. Thomas who was clinging on to life while a machine made sure he was breathing and his heart was beating. Thomas who most certainly was not dead. Thomas who, Newt realized, deserved to know something when he made it through all of this. He was going to make it through all of this.  
Thomas deserved to know that Newt had fallen hopelessly in love with him at some point. In love to the point that Newt was sure if Thomas died, he would die too.   
It was a really good thing Thomas hadn't died.

 

 

Newt visited Thomas every day in the hospital. After a week, Thomas woke up.  
That was when Newt was finally able to breathe again.  
“Tommy.” He had whispered. After the world had collapsed and burned and fallen and broken and ended, it rebuilt its self. Thomas had rebuilt it.  
“Newt? Am I dead?” Thomas asked, voice weak from not being used.  
“No,” Newt said with a watery smile, “Not quite.”

 

 

It was another three weeks before he was let out of the hospital. By then he was recovered enough to be almost back to his old self.  
Another month after that, Newt decided he had delayed the inevitable long enough. It was time to fess up.  
“Tommy?” He asked one day as they were sitting under a tree, looking at the clouds.  
“Yeah.”  
“Can I tell you something?”  
“Sure.”  
Newt tried his best to just outright say it, but the words got caught in his throat. Eventually he gave up, muttering a “nevermind" in defeat.  
“Have you ever been in love?” Newt asked five minutes later. If he couldn't go for a direct approach, beating around the bush for a little bit would do just fine. In the end, he really didn't care. He just needed to say it.  
“I think so.” Thomas replied after a long pause.  
“What do you mean, you think so? If you were in love you would know.” Newt said. “It’s a yes or no question, Tommy.”  
Thomas sighed. “I know. I just… is it normal to be afraid of being in love?” He asked. “Because… I think I'm afraid of it. Just a little. I am, though. I know I am. I just don't want to admit it.”  
“I've been there.”  
“Really?” Thomas asked, shifting to face Newt instead of the clouds.  
“Yeah. I only admitted it to myself when they almost died.” Newt rolled over so he was facing Thomas as well.  
Thomas’ eyebrows scrunched up. “They almost died? Do I know them?”  
“I believe so, yes.”  
“When did they almost die?”  
“Two months ago. Emailed me a bloody video saying goodbye.” Recognition flashed in Thomas’ face as Newt spoke. “Scared the living daylights outta me.”  
“Sorry.” Thomas muttered, staring at the clouds once again, unable to make eye contact. Possibly even afraid.  
“‘S alright. They lived. Thankfully.” Newt said softly, staring at Thomas’ face. “How ‘Bout you? Who're you in love with, Tommy?”  
“A friend of mine. Talks with an accent. Walks with a limp. He's perfect if you ask me.” Thomas whispered. “And I think…… he might just like me back?” He rolled over to face Newt again. “Do you?”  
Instead of answering, Newt pressed his lips to Thomas’. There were a thousand words in that kiss, a million things that neither would say out loud. Tears flowed down both boys faces. Newt wrapped his arms around Thomas’ middle, careful not to touch the bandage that covered the bullet wound. Thomas’ hands were tangled in Newts hair, gripping it like a lifeline.  
Of course, oxygen is considered a necessity. After what could have been hours or days, the two broke apart, gasping for air.  
“Tommy.” Newt gasped. “Tommy. I’m so sorry.”  
“I'm sorry too.” Thomas whispered. “When I said goodbye, I didn't even think of how that could hurt you. I'm so sorry. I don't want to hurt you.”  
“It’s okay, Tommy. It's okay, now.”  
They sat there like that for hours, talking about nothing and everything. Kissing. Wishing they had done this sooner, but happy they had finally figured it out.  
And the world may not have been perfect, but it was pretty Damn close, and Thomas and Newt were okay. They were going to be fine. Just as long as they were together.  
Everything would be okay.  
Newt was sure of it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. 
> 
>  
> 
> Please, tell me what you thought (and how I can improve my writing).
> 
>  
> 
> Have a nice day/night.


End file.
